Dantes Fight
by SotF
Summary: The hunters fight with the Watchers and the Mayor gets kicked up a few notches as the war begins. Is Sunnydale ready for someone who is prepared to do nearly anything in order to win a fight, and who will be left standing when the conflagration ends?


**AN**: Here goes the next part of the Dante's War storyline.

**DeathDealer**: Yeah, that's Dante alright, and this plotline will put him into his element. He managed to go hand to hand against seventy-eight praetorian aliens and warriors in a hive and come out on top with just over half of his vitality left at the end of it. He has only begun to fight.

**swantje**: Messy is what Dante does best, and this combo of him and Xander creates someone who can be rather ruthless if he needs to be, and the mayor doesn't know just what anthill he kicked over.

**sil**: Thanks, here you go!

**

* * *

**

Xander smirked slightly as the group of thugs coming after him in the bar.

"The mayor asked us to deliver a message," one of them growled, the hunter recognized him as a Polgaran.

There were a dozen vampires with the guy, and the bar had a handful of various others scattered through it.

A slow smile crossed his lips as he spun, Wily recognizing the smile as the rat like man remembered the previous brawls the kid had caused.

"So he wants to send a message, huh," he said slowly as he pulled out one of his pairs of sunglasses and slipped it on over his obsidian eyes, "I've got one of my own to send!"

He charged and leaped into an airborn flip, catching one of the vampires head between his ankles and twirling to rip the head clean off to leave the vampire to dust as he contined to flip before passing through a window and into the street.

The dark haired warrior twirled on his toe to face the demons, "Mine is simple, it's 'Let's dance!'"

The vampires charged as he drew both of his blades with a calm and casual motion and a widened smile.

**

* * *

**

Jason McDonald growled at the Watcher assigned to his teams as a minder. He'd recieved word that of the targets assigned, one of them had managed to all but erradicate the number one team the watchers had when they were gunning for another of them, the last one was in a coma and had two words carved in his flesh, Fuck and Off.

The fact that the people this person terminated were ones that he wouldn't have stood a chance against, and nothing mentioned the teenager as anything more than human, it did mention an odd incident on Halloween the year before, but other than that, there really wasn't much mention of him.

Then he had connected the name mentioned to rumors comming out of LA, a psychotic demon hunter who went by the monkier of Dante, but the demons had given him a few other names such as Armageddon and others of the sort. The stories were enough to scare everyone on the four teams assigned to deal with this Dante and the rogue slayer.

But then again, he was the best there was, for a human anyway...

**

* * *

**

The last vampire collapsed in a heap as the twin blades spun like lawnmower blades.

He froze for a mere instant before dropping back into a ready stance, his form slowly becomming visible throught the dust cloud. He sheathed both blades calmly as he smirked at the demon that led the group to attack him.

"Not bad human," the demon responded.

"So you seem to be the special one of your kind, most don't speak english," Xander said calmly, "So what's your name?"

"I've been known by many over the years, but recently it has been Hazard," the creature said with a chuckle, "It has been some time since I last fought a worthy opponent, I was told you would be one."

"Well, Wilkins did seem like a nice guy," the dark haired one responded, "And I have been looking for a good fight, by the way, names Dante."

"I know," the demon said calmly, "Then, shall we?"

"Yes," Dante responded, "Let's!"

Both charged each other with a smile.

**

* * *

**

Adam Maxwell frowned as he watched the soldiers and a well dressed Englishman step off of a transport plane and walk off the airfield.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, "The kid's not going to like this!"

The armorer shrugged as he walked back to his van and mentally started going over his stock and the toys he'd made for the kid in exchange for some of the profits when he was allowed to sell it.

Whenever the kid got into trouble, he always made a good profit, of course, so did the makers of body bags for the surrounding states...

**

* * *

**

The demon and hybrid seperated, both breathing hard.

"What does it take to put you down?" Xander asked calmly as his breathing slowed.

"A lot more than your capable of," the demon responded, shaking a broken limb where a lucky shot had managed to do some damage to the elbow.

"Then I'll have to improvise," Dante responded as he grabbed a motorcycle off the ground and spun it slowly.

"Even that won't hurt me," the other said calmly.

"We'll see about that," Xander stated as he chucked it at the monster, bowling it over as he drew two of his pistols.

"Explosive rounds ought to do the trick," he said while opening fire, turning the bike into a fireball that filled the street.

He holstered the weapons as the flames died down, only to hear the metal shift and a severly injured Hazard crawled to his feet.

"Mother fucker," the creature hissed, "What the hell was that!"

"Armor piercing, explosive rounds," Xander said with a shrug, "Could probably take down anything up to and beyond any modern armor without a problem."

"Where the fuck did you get those?"

"Trade secret," Xander responded with a slight bow.

"I guess the fight's over," the creature said with a laugh as he grabbed a pouch that he'd dropped when he exited the bar and tossed it to the hunter, "Just had to give you that, the fight was fun though."

"Let's do that again sometime," Xander responded, "Let's have a drink."

"You buying?"

"Of course."


End file.
